1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective garments for use in emergencies and, more particularly, to a reinforced nylon mesh vest or other garment capable of carrying numerous items of survival equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
Current military survival vests for aircrews include numerous, variable-sized pockets for holding rescue or survival equipment. These pockets are usually sewn or otherwise mounted onto the outer surface of the primary vest material, with certain adjustments in the placement of the pockets made to accommodate male or female anatomy. Despite these adjustments, however, the bulk and orientation of the pockets and their contents tends to affect crew mobility and comfort. Due to the fact that the equipment pockets are permanently attached, the wearer also has few options for rearranging the disposition of survival or rescue equipment on or within the vest.